Files and Folders
by Space Panda
Summary: When Watari hears a strange crash in a strage closet and goes to take a look...well, you know what closets are good for! Tatari


Woo-hoo! Panda-chan's ficcie is officialy finished! --;; Geez, it has taken me forever just to do this thing. Oh, well. Hope you all enjoy it. Now for the warnings and (NOO!) disclaimer...

**WARNING:** This fic contains traces of **shonen-ai**, a.k.a male/male love,a relationship genre which may or may not offend you. If it DOES, **please **do not waste your time on flaming something you didn't want to read anyway.

Disclaimer:Yoko Matsushita owns Yami no Matsuei. Not Panda-chan.

* * *

Files and Folders

Watari stifled a laugh as he found the source of the loud crash that had disturbed him from his studies. He bit his lip in resistance to the rebellious snicker that threatened to escape his throat, but the endeavor was in vain. The scene before his eyes was much too humorous, for it wasn't every day; after all, that you received the privilege of seeing one of your superiors engulfed in the paperwork he so ADORED to bury his underlings in.

Usually, Watari ignored every possible distraction while he toiled away in his laboratory. Engrossing one's self completely into their life's work took skill, and Watari had turned it into an art form, focusing every ounce of attention on his state-of-the-art electron microscope and his other hi-tech equipment. However, when a crash that shakes the foundations of the sector, an anomaly that could be traced to rampant, zombie dinosaurs, disturbs one of such concentration, you can only expect him to investigate. As, the blonde stepped out into the bright hallway, he squinted his eyes to focus his sight upon his fellow workers opening their doors to look into the crash as well. He quickly walked to the end of the crowded hall, sighing deeply. 'This had better be good.'

He pulled the steel handle of the storage room to find Tatsumi peeking out from under an unknown amount of neglected folders filled to the brim with files from who-knew-when.The whole file cabinet's contents had been expelled from it in a dusty, dirty mess of prehistoric files, and Tatsumi was at the very bottom.

It was obvious the Science division's storage room was seldom opened, and even more seldomly cleaned. The many cardboard boxes, filled with unknown contents and taped snugly shut with peeling masking tape, were coated with an inch-thick layer of dust, along with everything else that was bunched into the room. Ancient granules of dirt flew in a large cloud from the pile of neglected files and folders that concealed the disgruntled secretary. Watari knelt and brushed the files aside, uncovering Tatsumi, whose azure eyes ere narrowed in embarrassment and frustration. Noticing the scientist's gaze, he quickly ducked under his calm façade and began brushing stray dust bunnies from his wrinkled work jacket. Watari took this chance to tease the brunet, sitting cautiously in the dusty mountain of documents beside him.

"Burying yourself in your work again, eh, Tatsumi-**san**?"

"Your corny jokes are not appreciated, Watari." The blonde scientist stuck his tongue out playfully at the secretary and forged a pouty glare. The brunet responded by rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Your immaturity is matched only by Tsuzuki's. It **would **be appreciated, however, if you would assist me in exhuming myself from these…" His voice trailed off as he began to replace the scattered files into their rightful folders. Watari obliged with a bright smile and a thumbs-up. The two partners laboriously dug through the endless papers and archives as they sorted them into the proper places.

"It is pitiful how disorganized you and your workmatesare, Watari. I shudder to think what your lab looks like after a week of being janitor-free." A frown furrowed the offended scientist's brow. The secretary could tell that he was annoyed, so did not push the subject.

"Is it my fault we aren't improtant enough to have interesting files?" The blonde scientist retorted,and began stuffing more of the various papers into randomy snatched folders callously.

"Watari-san, of **course** you are important-"

The tension in the room increased as a blond eyebrow rose suspiciously in reply to Tatsumi's abrupt remark. He hurriedly finished the senetence with a quick improvisation.

"-as well as your other sector members." Tatsumi lowered his head to hide the blush thatwas growing rapidly on his cheeks.Watari shrugged it off and used a discarded stapler to join two corresponding files together. Lifting his head slightly, Tatsumi spoke, though still attempting to keep his full attention off of his companion.

"Watari-san, why did you leave your highly important and dangerous work to see me anyway?" A bemused look came across the scientist's face as he replied,

"Aren't you conceited? I didn't even know you were in here, Tatsumi, so how could I have been coming to see you?" Tatsumi, taken aback by the statement, replied, slightly disappointed.

"I suppose you are right-"

"-as usual!" Watari cut the blue-eyed secretary's sentence off, slightly agitating Tatsumi."Well, 'Sumi-san, it's been fun, but I had best be off. Explosive chemicals to mix, genders to change..." His sentence trailing off, he knelt down and gave the older man a swift, chaste kiss on the cheek and pushed open the swinging door. "I'll be in the lab!" the younger scientist called to the other, winking cutely before he disappeared behind the heavy metal door, followed by a noisy thud.

Tatsumi dropped the large bundle of files that he had been carrying in shock.He listened to the silence of the room, barely hearing thespontaneous tune the absent man was humming as he departed down the hall. Looking downwards at his new clutter of dossiers and compilations of information, he cursed silently in the blonde's wake. His work had suddenly grown a lot harder.

owari

* * *

Thank you, thank you...  
...  
Anyway, reviews would beappreciated. I know it is kinds short, so go ahead and criticize, as long as you have evidence that backs up your criticism. And please, no flames. Bye! - 


End file.
